Battle For The Silver
Battle For The Silver (BFTS) '''is a show created by Ruben Flores based off of the BFB series and influenced by BFBOI, which is cancelled and is now OTA made by Leo Friends, and BFG, made by SuperHapMan 15, now BFGGL. The series currently has 7 episodes, with around 15 voice actors as of now. Plot One day a bunch of objects who know each other were hanging out on an island. Once one of them said they were bored, 2 came along and told them he has a show called Battle For The Silver planned. He also spawns a whole bunch of other contestants. They split into teams and start a competition. In the challenge to record a video, Leo put HapMan into a suit that looks like Fin The Human. Hap found it very embarassing and since that day he wore his regular outfit and has also forgiven Leo. In the same challenge Luke got Jeffy and Classic Ruben to jump off of a cliff. Oswald got mad at him and didn't let him do any challenges since then. Sonic also forced his team to record him in the challenge, but they lost resulting in his elimination. Luke not being allowed to do the challenge caused Oswald to lose the 2nd challenge and be eliminated, along with Jeffy due to 2 being sick of him. It's revealed that there is a world without 2 which the contestants explore but find it's just a void with no exit, which they explained to all the other eliminated players such as Paul, HTC Phone, Wubbzy and Pencil. List Of Characters * 2: The calm host * Ruben: The Co-Host * Above Legit: The lazy and rude contestant * Adam: The easy-going contestant * Battles: The angry but determined contestant * Bendy: The clumsy contestant * Benjamin Gamer: The happy and optimistic contestant * Boomerang: The mute contestant * Brushy: The often sad but motivated contestant * Classic Ruben: The calm contestant but now host * Daniel: The contestant who ends up accidentally harming others * Dawn: The determined contestant who's good at challenges * Donald: The friend of HapMan * Epic Ruben: The Epic version of Ruben contestant * Google: The soft-spoken contestant and a website * HapMan: The happy contestant who tends to be a drama queen * HTC Phone: The easily angered contestant * Instagram: The valley girl who's obsessed with her phone * Jeffy: The careless contestant * KineMaster: The unsure contestant * Leafy: The nice contestant * Leo: The contestant who un know does bad things * Luigi: Mario's brother who argues with him * Luke: The contestant who helps win challenges * Mario: Luigi's brother who argues with him * Million Eyes: The oddball * Mswald: The always pessimistic contestant * Music Guy: The weird-voiced contestant * Nadeen Rabbit: The calm contestant * Nintendo Guy: The meemer * Noob: The contestant who comes up with ideas * Oswald: The nice contestant with a short fuse * Paul: The overlooker * Pencil: The judgemental contestant * ReTree: The contestant who's there to help people * Sonic: The cocky contestant * SpongeBob: The cook * SuperMations: The benevolent contestant * Winner: The curious contestant * Woody: The scaredy cat * Wubbzy: The tough but mean contestant * Your Mom: The debuter * YT Studios: The expressionless contestant Animators While Ruben is uncredited, he did make almost all of the bodies himself, but made the assets/Body Parts himself, and the poses aswell, Wertem is also an animator, and in episode 7 Mineboinamedzack 77 joined the crew and fully animated a scene, with movement and lip-syncing. The crew will continue animating the rest of the series. Voice Actors Writers All the episodes were written by Ruben Flores, but Wertem joined the writing crew in episode 7, and Ruben is looking for help with writers. List Of Episodes '''For the main article, including summaries, check out this page Trivia and Anecdotes * This series had no teasers or announcments, it was a surprise * Ruben Flores voiced everybody in episode 1 * I Hope She Make Lots Of Spaghetti was the episode that took the longest to make and was the only one that was longer than 10 minutes * Only 11 contestants are Objects, all the others are either TV Show or video game chracters, humans or real life users, logos, and some of the Objects are from other shows (Woody, Pencil etc.) Idles 12.png Ruben.png Above Legit.png Adam.png Battles.png Bendy.png BenjaminGamer.png Boomerang.png Brushy.png Classic Ruben.png Daniel.png Dawn.png Donald.png Epic Ruben.png Google.png HapMan.png HTC Phone-0.png Instagram.png Jeffy.png KineMaster new.png Leafy.png Leo.png Luigi.png Luke.png Mario.png Million Eyes.png Mswald.png Music Guy.png Nadeen Rabbit.png NintendoGuy.png Noob (1).png Oswald.png Paul.png Pencil.png ReTree.png Sonic.png SpongeBob.png SuperMationd.png Winner.png Woody.png Wubbzy.png Your Mom.png YouTube Studios.png